Electronic music instruments have continued to gain popularity due to the diverse sounds that can be produced from such instruments. As such, many types of modern music use electric or electronic instruments as a substitute for, or as a complement to traditional acoustic instruments. Such electric or electronic instruments include electric guitars and electronic keyboards. Electronic percussion instruments have also been developed to electronically simulate one or more traditional drums or a complete drum set. Various types of electronic drums are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,446,254; 4,753,146; and 2,655,071, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for an electronic percussion instrument that can be easily and conveniently played by hand and/or by another type of striking implement, and which can be easily and conveniently incorporated into a drum set or the like.